


Stand up for your Rights

by queenofstonyhearts



Series: FrUK Holiday Week 2017 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Business, Characters first in canon then in AU alias named, Day 5, Fantasy, FrUK, M/M, Magical Strike AU, Mostly Humour, Pre-Slash really, Slight drinking, Strikes, Super AU, fantasy/shattan, forgive me please, frukholidayweek2017, of sorts, really weird au, sort of evil america, very rushed end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofstonyhearts/pseuds/queenofstonyhearts
Summary: Day 5 entry for FrUK Holiday Week 2017, Prompt: "Fantasy AU"Magical Strike/Business/Super AU.Alfred "The Company President's Son" F. Jones has concocted a new plan to make the "Holidays" living hell for his employees. Thank God Francis "Magical Strike" Bonnefoy is there to save the end of the year!





	Stand up for your Rights

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Magical Strike AU. Now it's a company made by supers with business powers.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Himaruya Hidekaz does.

Being super was never as easy as films and books made it seem. Hardly any supers were even battling or being villains. Most just used their powers to help go about their day. Supers made up approximately a fifth of the world’s population and powers were as varied as their wielders.

A lot of them were, frankly, useless except in certain situations. Being able to see five seconds into the future, for example. It could buy a few live-saving seconds, in traffic for example, but other than that, worthless.

And then there was Arthur and the _Superb Super Jones Foundation & Son _firm. The founders had been supers with business-related powers (yes, that was a legit thing) and put it to good use. The firm had expanded, hired more supers, and gotten handed down the family line. It covered all areas of trade (from cosmetics to gym equipment to cereals) nowadays and was a global player in economy.

Arthur was one of their more recent employees. He considered himself a morally grey super, mostly in for his own gain. (That’s why he was working at the “Super Factory”, as uncultured swine jealous of supers tended to call his workplace.) As per tradition, he had chosen an alias: “Mr. Salaryman”. His superpower was just being a fantastic nine-to-five worker. People had doubted his super status in the past, but like every other super, he could transform into his alias at any second if he so wished. Arthur’s outfit was the lilac suit designed by _Superb Super Jones Foundation & Son_, plus glasses he neither normally wore nor needed.

Working for _Superb Super Jones Foundation & Son_ was as entertaining as you’d expect. While everyone was super, everyone was also under strict regulations and surveillance at any and all times. “The Company President’s Son” (function and alias at the same time) Alfred F. Jones was responsible for the latter part.

The kid attempted to fool everybody he came across into thinking he was a hero, but Arthur bet he was a candidate for the next supervillain. He wasn’t a psychic, but the Brit predicted atrocious work conditions for _Superb Super Jones Foundation & Son _employees when Jones Jr. actually became the President of the firm. They already got a taste of that at the end of the year.

The time around Christmas and between the years was the busiest by far, like in most corporations. It was bad enough most of them had to work through the holidays, yet the last announcement by _Superb Super Jones Foundation & Son_‘s Junior President topped everything.

Jones stormed into the meeting room, flipping his hair with the violet streak. He didn’t waste a second on a greeting, telling his inferiors they were expected to work daily twelve-hour shifts each day during holiday season and wouldn’t be paid any more than usual.

There was the predictable outrage that died down quickly at being faced with their contracts. Jones hadn’t counted on one factor though. That factor was transforming right as Arthur was thinking of it. Or rather, him.

* * *

 

Francis Bonnefoy was a fairly average member of _Superb Super Jones Foundation & Son _staff. Until he turned into his super form. It seemed the guy responsible for hiring new employees didn’t properly check _what_ kind of super he was.

His outfit consisted of a pink dress, pink ribbons on both his way-too-long hair and dress, plus he had a megaphone in his hand.

His self-proclaimed arch nemesis is: “The Company President’s Son”. And his alias?

“Magical Strike”.

And since he has a speaking alias, it means his superpower is going on strikes. Like right now.

Armed with a megaphone, he screamed at Jones until the whole department came by. Even “The Colleague”, a usually simple Dutch man, sided with “Magical Strike” on the Holiday matter. “Confused Old Grandpa”, (Kiku Honda, a truly confused, not-that-old Japanese bachelor whose job was to judge products and how the customers might think of them) briefly stumbled into the conference room, exciting immediately after being assaulted by the shoe of what’s-her-face.

Arthur meanwhile had also been forced to pick a side. As someone who valued peace and free time to read and drink tea, the choice was rather easy. So he was helping “Magical Strike” take down “The Company President’s son” while under the guise of “Mr. Salaryman”.

He’d never confess, but he’d always been envious of how bold Francis Bonnefoy could be. Whether that was in real life or as “Magical Strike”. Arthur did not have that kind of bravery (or masochistic tendencies, it depended on which way you looked at it).

* * *

 

Their efforts were worth it. Jones temporarily suspended all of them (firing 99.999 percent of his employees wouldn’t do him any good), until the new year. In the end, no one had to work at all and went to celebrate at the nearest bar. Arthur enjoyed letting his guard down for once and chatting with people that weren’t his mum (the weekly phone calls were so annoying) or his cat, who essentially was a therapy animal by now.

“I didn’t think you *hic* had the guts, Mr. Salara*hic*-Salararary-Arthur”, although he also had to deal with drunken people now. (He was past that. Arthur’s teenage years were reason for shame.) That drunk person was Francis, however. He’d transformed back hours ago, satisfied with his mini-rebellion. He had every right to be.

Unceremoniously and unannounced, the French super dropped into his lap. Somehow Arthur didn’t quite mind it.

“What do you mean by that, Magical Frog?”

“You stood up fo-*hic*for your rights! Ag*hic*-Against Joneseses…”, Francis trailed off.

“Like I’m working on Christmas and New Year”, Arthur scoffed.

“I’m*hic* proud of you”, the Frenchman kept on hiccupping. Arthur petted his hair, listening a bit more to Francis’ drunken ramblings until he noticed the other man fell asleep while still in his lap. He’d just have to accept his fate as a human pillow. One that stood up for his rights. Arthur would’ve never done that without the beautiful person sleeping against his chest. That thought sent warm and giddy shocks through his body, but for now, he was content with the situation and pride that still surged through him because of earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write for Magical Strike, it's my favourite of the canon AUs. This turned out weirder than intended, though. I hope you understood all about the world I built in my head. Also, I can't write drunk people. I headcanon England became a full-blown alcoholic after 1776, but his human counterpart would be less so. More of a folly of youth he learnt to control to a degree. (But why do I write this when I've never been drunk or around drunk people?)  
> Feel free to drop a comment and happy holidays!


End file.
